Guilty as Charged
by Fite The Cat
Summary: Flippy is arrested. Toontown is changed forever. Follow the story of a ragtag team of Toons that are going to save Toontown!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, dreary, gray day in the outskirts of Toontown. All of the population was in Lawbot HQ, the jury to a quite short and unusual court case. "What's this all about?" "This place gives me the creeps." "I've got my pies ready in case this is all a trick." Toons were muttering about in the seats of the jury. Next to them was the Cog population, the other half of the jury. "That Cog's touching me!" a little yellow rabbit, sitting next to her mother, exclaimed as she jumped left towards her. "It's okay," the mother said with a calming voice. "They're not going to attack us, at least not right—" her sentence was cut off as the Chief Justice rapped his gavel.

"I call this court meeting to order! This is the case of The Cogs vs. Flippy." Everyone looked over at Flippy. "According to the prosecutor," he paused as everyone looked over at a couple of Cogs representing all of the Cogs, "The Cogs originally had a little more land than today, on the outskirts of Toontown, and the Cogs and the Toons lived in peace and harmony. One day, Flippy decided he wanted more land than what the Toons had. He convinced all the other Toons that the Cogs had taken over the land they had and that they needed to 'take back their land'— which was untrue. He was already the president of the Toon Council, so it was easy for him to convince them and get everyone on board with the idea. The Cogs tried to fight back, but the Toons quickly overtook some land and created the Brrrgh, Daisy Gardens, Chip n' Dales Acorn Acres, and Donald's Dreamland. Flippy, how do you plead?"

Everyone looked over to Flippy as he stepped up to the mic and said one word, two syllables, that made an insane difference to Toontown. Everyone gasped as he said the word, "Guilty."

* * *

**This has got to be the best story I've ever written (Started to write)! Anyways, I need some Toons, so please PM me the information I need, IE what your Toon looks like, their gag levels, their name, etc. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost instantly two Legal Eagles swooped in and seized him, taking him through two huge metal doors. The moment he was gone, it was chaos. Some Toons started panicking, others tried to throw pies at the CJ, and were also taken away by the Legal Eagles, and others just stood there, unsure of what to do. "This whole time, Flippy was lying to us," an aqua cat mumbled.

Later, a tall, skinny, cream rabbit was standing behind caution tape, teary-eyed, watching her favorite playground, Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres, be destroyed. The Cogs were ripping the fence out of the ground, reducing the picnic tables to firewood, and bulldozing the ground. _I loved that playground,_ she thought, _and now it's gone._

Meanwhile, an aqua cat—mentioned earlier—opened the door to her house, walked into the back room, and flopped onto her bed. "Hey, Fite, what's up?" her doodle, Abby, who she would often allow to come into her house, asked. "Oh, I forgot it was April Toon's Week!" Fite said, remembering that her doodle could talk. "Well, I was in the jury at Lawbot HQ..." Abby waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, she said, "That's unusual. How did it go?" "Well, Flippy was the defendant, and he... he... plead guilty..." Abby was confused. "...Why would he do that?" "No idea," she replied. After a long silence, she spoke again. "You know, it seems like fighting Cogs was more than just defending our town. It passed the time, gave us something to do, and, well, it was fun!" Looking over at a sleepy Abby, she smiled slightly. "You can go to sleep if you want," she told her, scratching her sweet green pet under the chin. Abby smiled and went over to her little pet bed.

* * *

**Gaah! My chapters are so short! . Anyways, thank you so much, Princess Roxy! This chapter would've been longer if I had had more Toons to work with, but I didn't, so... yeah. Like I said in chapter 1, I need Toons! Please message me with your OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a beautiful one. The sun was shining cheerfully, the birds were singing a happy song, and there was a sense of peace in the air. It was a beautiful day in the newly expanded Cog HQ as well. It was gray, polluted, and as boring as ever. Just the way the Cogs liked it.

However, there were a few Toons that weren't enjoying it. Mainly Flippy. Sitting in a cage in Lawbot HQ, he was almost certain he would never see the sun shining down on Toontown Central again. He had almost no doubt in his mind. Almost. There's always that little glimmer of hope. It's very tiny, but sometimes it finds its way to the surface. You start believing it, and then you're even more disappointed when it doesn't happen. Flippy pushed the hope away, knowing he wouldn't get out of this. All the Toons were there. They had seen what had happened. No one was coming to his rescue. He wiped away a tear. They didn't need a president anymore. Why _would_ they come to his rescue? _He was just an average Toon._

At the same time, Fite wasn't too happy, either. "Can you please calm down and enjoy the peace?" her friend, a yellow dog, asked, irked. "I've tried, but it's just... _too_ peaceful..." she replied, in the dazed tone she had been using since the start of their conversation. "Ugh, I give up," he said, walking over to the pond to fish. "Bye," she said. _I just don't get it, _she thought._ Why would he lie to us for this long, and then just reveal it one day? What was so special about yesterday?_

"It's nice to have some peace for once," Candy's friend, Olive, a blue cat, stated. They were fishing in the pond when another Toon came up and joined them, annoyed at an aqua-colored cat for some reason. "Yeah, but without them, the most exciting thing is racing, which got old a while ago. Toontown seems... boring," she added. The Toon that had joined them and Olive gasped. "Who are you?" Olive breathed. "I don't know about you, but I'm a Toon, and I can't remember the last time we didn't fight Cogs. I've never been this bored with life!" she retorted, putting up her fishing rod and storming off.

"Hey, I'm Candy." Fite didn't even see the tall cream rabbit standing in front of her. "Oh, hey, I'm Fite," she replied, still a bit glassy-eyed. "I saw that one Toon, he looked a bit annoyed at you." "Yeah, he doesn't agree with me. I feel like without the Cogs it's just... too peaceful," she nodded. "Oh wow, same!" she exclaimed, suddenly bursting with energy. Fite, surprised by the sudden outburst, jumped back. "Oh, sorry. I'm a bit energetic most of the time. I've just been _so bored_ recently!" Fite smiled. "Same."


	4. Chapter 4

Fite and Candy, deciding to get to know each other, were walking around the playground and were about to go through a tunnel, when suddenly...

"Oof!" Fite fell to the ground as a short cream cat ran into her, head-on. He immediately got up, dusted himself off, and reached for Fite's hand to help her up. She took it, and the moment she was standing upright, he started to talk.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't see you there. I haven't moved all day, and so I was kind of energetic. I saw something shiny and I wanted to run over there to see what it was, but you and I crossed paths..."

Fite found herself staring. She couldn't help it, he seemed so... _cute!_ Candy found herself staring as well, but at Fite, not the cat. She was acting weird.

Looking uncomfortable, he introduced himself. "I'm Duke Megatoon. What's your name?"

"I'm Fite," she responded.

Candy introduced herself, then she explained that they had just met and everything that had happened beforehand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Candy and Fite," Duke said, shaking their hands. "We're pretty similar. Mind if I hang out with you?"

They both agreed and the three new friends walked through the tunnel together.


	5. Chapter 5

The next Toon they met was found in an odd way. After Duke, Fite, and Candy walked down the streets between Toontown Central into Donald's Dock, getting to know each other, they noticed something different than usual. With the ship not being there (Donald was taking a break for a while at Daisy's Gardens, though normally he would be at the Dreamland), they were able to see the island at the center of the lake clearly. The first thing they saw was a short, dark blue cat... floating. She appeared to be meditating, as her legs were crossed, her eyes were closed, et cetera. They all stood staring for a moment, then they jumped in the lake at the same time and swam to the Toon.

When they got there, Candy was the first to speak. "Hello?"

"Hello," the mysterious Toon answered, opening her eyes and moving down to the ground as though she was expecting them.

"Woah, Deja vu!" Duke said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Whst do you mean by that?"

"That's my name, Deja Vu," she replied.

"Now I'm getting deja vu too," Fite said, "like I've met you before. Are you—"

"Psychic?" Deja Vu interrupted. "Yes, I am."

"Wow!" Candy exclaimed. "Would you like to—"

"Join you? Of course I would, Fite, Candy, and Duke Megatoon."

"That's gonna get annoying," Candy giggled.

"I know," she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what do we do now?" Fite wondered, after they had walked around a bit, not doing much of anything interesting.

Deja Vu, not looking at anything in particular, replied, "I know what we need to do."

Everyone looked at her, confused.

Sighing, she continued. "Something wasn't right at that trial. Something was off. I'm afraid I can't tell exactly what, but I could see Flippy's face as he was being dragged away by the Cogs. I saw a look. A look of fear, not guilt. His aura was afraid as well, and we need to save him or something bad will happen."

Later on, at Candy's house...

Candy was pacing the floor, Deja was meditating, and Fite was sitting upside down in a chair. Duke was sitting in a chair next to hers. They were all trying to come up with a plan to infiltrate the Lawbot Headquarters without getting caught.

"Why are you upside-down?" Duke asked.

"So all the blood will rush to my head," Fite answered.

"Ahh."

They were like that for a long, long time. Finally, Candy stopped pacing and said, "This is pointless. We'll never come up with a plan ourselves."

"So you think we should get help?" Fite asked, still upside-down.

"We could do that," Deja said, "Or we could just communicate and come up with a plan together."

"I agree with her," Duke said.

So they talked it through until they had a plan, and even though it wasn't that complicated, it was good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

The Toons got in quickly thanks to Deja Vu using telekinesis and her psychic ability to avoid the Cogs and get through locks. They walked as quietly as possible to get to the room where Flippy was being kept. Suddenly, Candy, Fite, and Duke felt a sudden push of air from behind that thrust them forward, away from the fork in the hallway. When they looked back they saw Cogs walking in their direction, now beginning to corner Deja.

"Go, guys! I'll catch up! Run!" she half-whispered. The Toons obeyed and ran. Deja formed cream pies out of nowhere and they floated. "Let's dance," she said. The pies turned and flew toward the Cogs, taking out 2 Legal Eagles with just the force.

"So that's why she didn't pack any gags!" Fite said to herself, looking back.

Deja, fought the Cogs and took almost no damage herself. Suddenly, Fite saw the Cogs corner her. She wanted to go back and help her but she knew it was futile. What she didn't see was her sly smile.

Later, in the cell room, Deja Vu was there in a cage next to Flippy, handcuffed. She just sort of sat there for a while, looking around and at the lock. Finally she turned around in the cage, and not looking at the lock, she unlocked it and opened the door.

"How did you do that?" Flippy asked.

Nonchalantly, Deja replied, "I have my ways."

Not long after, the Toons were in front of the door to the room. She walked to the door.

"Hey, guys! I beat you here!" she giggled.

"You know, you're really silly for a psychic," Fite said through the door. "I expected a psychic to be a little more serious."

The Toons started looking around for some type of lock. While they were doing that, Deja started working at getting her handcuffs off. When she finally got one off, she reached for the left side of the door. It opened almost immediately after.

"The Cogs are pretty dumb for putting a lock on the inside of the room instead of the outside," Deja remarked.

Duke looked over to Flippy. He looked so sad. He was looking at the floor, but his eyes were looking up at them. His shoulders were slumped, and he could tell he had no plans to leave any time soon. He looked pathetic. He walked over to him and bent down to comfort him.

"Flippy?"

"Yes?" he quavered.

"We know something was up at that trial. We've come to get you out of here."

"Thanks, but it's no use. Everyone was there. Even if I were innocent, I would never be able to rebuild my reputation."

"Stop lying, I know you're innocent!" Deja Vu said.

"How?" Flippy asked.

She sighed. "I'm psychic."

"Oh, so you do know what happened."

"Actually, no, not until now that I'm in the same room as you do I know exactly what happened."

It was a normal day, Flippy was just taking an early morning stroll before all the Toons woke up for the day, when he was suddenly and unexpectedly kidnapped. The Cogs were so silent! He later assumed they were new models, but at the moment he was too startled and afraid to think. He was taken to the CJ. The Cogs that had taken him chained him to a column.

"Hello, Flippy," The CJ said.

"H-hi," Flippy replied, trying not to let his fear show, but not doing a very good job.

With a presentation behind him, he explained to Flippy, "These are the plans for destroying Toontown. We will go through with them, and this time we WILL win, unless you do what we ask of you."

"W-what do you want?"

"I want you to plead guilty at our court case we have planned. It doesnt matter what we say, just as long as you plead guilty, we won't go through with our plans."

They left him there to think about it. He leaned against the column, wondering what would happen.

The Cogs finally came back and got him. They took him to the place behind the courtroom. He comtemplated his final decision there. It was him or Toontown.

He was taken through the doors and he stood there, looking at all the Toons murmering in the jury stand. Finally, the CJ spoke.

"I call this court meeting to order! This is the case of The Cogs v. Flippy. According to the prosecutor, The Cogs originally had a little more land than today, on the outskirts of Toontown. The Cogs and the Toons lived in peace and harmony. One day, Flippy decided he wanted more land than they already had. He convinced all the other Toons that the Cogs had taken over the land they had and that they needed to 'take back their land'— which was untrue. He was already the president of the Toon Council, so it was easy for him to convince them and get everyone on board with the idea. The Cogs tried to fight back, but the Toons quickly overtook some land and created the Brrrgh, Daisy Gardens, Chip n' Dales Acorn Acres, and Donald's Dreamland. Flippy, how do you plead?"

He hesitated, but knowing what was at stake, he stepped up to the mic and said one word.

"Guilty."


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow..." Fite responded after hearing the story. "So you did it for the safety of Toontown..."

"Yeah, he's pretty selfless," Deja said. "We'd better get him out."

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the door. "Not on my watch!" It was a Telemarketer. He ran to Deja and pressed 2 fingers against her forehead. Time seemed to slow for that moment as she was pushed back violently into the wall, against the cage bars that she was in before. There was a loud shocking noise. Fite threw a cream pie at the Cog and it exploded. They ran to Deja.

"Are you okay?" Fite asked. "What happened?!"

Deja seemed to have nearly fainted. She opened her eyes.

"He... he hit my mind's eye... He pulled the power out of it..." she stammered.

"Wait, so... you're not psychic anymore?!"

"I don't know... but when I'm psychic... I'm sure of everything... so I think so..."

"What do we do now?" Fite asked, helping her up.

"Not sure, I'm not even sure if this is temporary or permanent," Deja replied.

"Well, since you were psychic, you must at least be smart, right?"

"No... actually, before I discovered my psychic ability, I was pretty average, even a bit ditzy!"

"Well, we better get going," Candy interrupted. Everyone agreed. Duke unlocked the cage Flippy was in, and they exited.

The Toons started running the moment they left the room. Cogs began to chase them, but only a few. They were pretty good at staying unnoticed. A Loan Shark came behind them and threw out a Chomp move at Fite. It grabbed her leg and she fell.

"Fite! Are you okay?" Duke asked, panicked.

"I-I'm fine, I just lost a little Laff," she replied.

"You don't look fine, your Laff Meter is in the red teeth, you've only got about 10 points left..." Candy pointed out.

Deja began pacing as they were talking. "If I were still psychic, I could've predicted that, we could've avoided it..."

"Deja, it isn't your fault. I'm fine, really!" Fite said, getting up.

"If I hadn't lost my powers because of ONE UNEXPECTED SITUATION, I'D BE ABLE TO TRANSFER LAFF TO YOU! I FAILED TO PREDICT MY OWN DOWNFALL!" Deja yelled.

"Woah, calm down!" Candy said, attempting unsuccessfully to calm her. "So you missed one thing, what's the big deal?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS, I THOUGHT I HAD MASTERED MY POWERS WHEN I HADN'T EVEN COME CLOSE!" she screamed this time as her eyes began watering.

A few seconds later, she came back to her senses. "The world is starting to get to me already! I'm gonna go crazy! I'm gonna be dumb, restless, and idiotic! Not to mention my vocabulary will be the equivalent to a Doodle's! And I don't mean during April Toons' Week! What do I do?!" At the last sentence, she habitually grabbed Flippy by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Deja? Is that you?" everyone heard a moment later. Fite looked at a door that they had failed to notice since they were running. She walked up to it.

"Hey, I think that came from here," she said. Deja went up to it and opened the door.

"Weird, it wasn't locked."

"D-Deja? That is you, isn't it? Oh, wow, I haven't seen you in so long!" a younger-looking Toon exclaimed as they entered the room.

"Gumdrop? Oh, my gosh, it's you!" she exclaimed back, running up to the cage, unlocking it as quickly as possible, and hugging her. "I had no idea where you went! I was so worried for so long!"

"I missed you when I got captured, along with Animal Paws and Alex!"

"I remember them! Oh, Gumdrop, I missed you so much! I've got a lot to tell you, too!"

Gumdrop was a multicolored Toon. Her head was bright red, her torso pink, and her legs magenta. She almost looked like a gumdrop. She had on a yellow dress with magenta hearts on it. That, from what Fite had observed so far, seemed to suit her personality well. She seemed like a little girl, and not very far out of that stage physically.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but your outburst of emotion probably attracted some Cogs. We need to hurry up and leave!" Fite said.

"Right." Deja helped Gumdrop onto her feet, and the 6 Toons began to run once more. They finally made it to the doors and got out.

"Phew, we're safe. Now here's the question: How are we gonna convince all of Toontown that Flippy really isn't guilty?" Candy asked.

* * *

**Hey, 768 words! I'm getting better at this length thing!**

**Okay, sorry for leaving you guys with that last chapter for so long. I got writers' block for a while, and I just wasn't really feeling it. I had the idea of Deja losing her psychic powers and such for a while now as well, but I had no idea how to use it. This is how I used it. I haven't written in a while, as well, so I'm sorta rusty. Give me as much constructive criticism as possible. I need it to get back to where I was.**


End file.
